SCP: NTF 3rd Wave
by AdvanceGamer
Summary: A new Kind of Ninetails are joining the facility, lets see if a new recruit being one of the few chosen to stay at the facility and deal with the SCP, and maybe make some friends along the way. (Most of the SCP will be Female in this story so deal with it)
1. SCP-173

**This Book will contain Lemons, for those who don't like reading Lemons, leave now while you still can. There will also be human/ female SCP. Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy!**

 ** _??? POV_**

I was gearing up for the first time in black heavy body armor and grabbing a Lightweight M4 with a P250. I was one of the very few chosen to be a last resort if other options fail. We are the third wave. The first were people with standard armor and weapons, trying to secure somethings that broke out of their chamber. The second wave were people with better gear then the first but they also had the same demise as the first wave. We are the third wave, in the best gear to protect us against those things. We never seen what they do or what they look like so we were going in blind with no info on what were up against. I checked my armor to see what i was wearing.

Black armor that covered my whole body from my neck to my legs. I also wore armored gloves along with steel toed boots. Finally on my head was a red scarf that covered half my face and finally a riot helmet. (Imagine a juggernaut from modern warfare 3, with black armor) This armor looked heavy but was very light. My weapons were military graded. I was ready. I looked at my shoulder to see the SCP logo. They were on both of my shoulders to show who I was with. I was part of the Ninetail group. We were here to extract the scientists and Contain the SCP.

I looked around the armored truck I'm in to see everyone in the same gear just with different guns and they didn't have a red scarf, only me. I was the youngest out of everyone here. I was 17 since I had nothing to lose. My family died to a infection while I did have a girlfriend she dumped me so I signed up.

The truck came to a stop and we all step out. It was quite no one talking just the sound of metal and then stone. We were all outside the facility ready. I was slightly nerves, since I was new to this. I heard the leard tell us all to split up since he had faith in us. We were more trained then the first two waves so we could handle more. I check my ammo before looking at everyone walking towards the facility. O saw an elevator and walked towards it. I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come. The elevator opened but I quickly had jump back in suprise to see a walking corpse. It looked at me with its dead eyes before limping towards me. I riased my rifle and took aim before squeezing the trigger. A bullet when clean through its head before it fell over. It didn't move so I thought it was dead. I step over it and step into the elevator. I press the down button. The elevator door closed and I felt gravity do pulling me down. The light in the elevator flickered but I ignored it. I took a deep breath as the elevator door opened. I step out to see blood all over the place. Luckily my scarf covered the sent. This scarf was ment to remember my family so I always keep it with me. I saw some body parts scattered across the ground which made me gag a bit. What ever these SCP are, they are deadly. I step through the gate and closed it with my key card. It was black with white words on it, it was the highest level card you could get. I put the key card away and continued on.

I was walking down the halls with my gun raised but stop when I heard a scream of pain which sounded like a little girl. I ran towards the sound with quick haste. I made it to a metal door and I pulled out my card and swipe it. The door opened and I grew disgusted at what I saw. Two D-Classes were holding down a child that had robot limbs. It was an SCP but it was still a little girl. The little girl was crying as the men were laughing. I raised my rife once again and step through the door way. The men must of heard me caused they turned around and looked at me in fear. Before they could beg for mercy, I shot them both in the head with pristine aim. The girl opened her eyes. one was blue while the other glowed red. She looked at me and started to scoot away from the corpses. I lowered my rife and walked towards the girl. Her left arm was mechanical and the fingers looked like weapons. I got closer and I saw the girl tense. I stood right infront of her and got on one knee. The girl looked at me and saw my logo. She started to whimper more. I sighed, curse my kind heart. I put my gun down getting the girs attention. She looked at my weapon as I sat next to her. She looked at me but didn't say anything. I was a mute so I didn't talk at all. I then felt two small arms wrap around me. I looked and saw the girl hugging me. I slightly smiled and hugged back.

The girl sniffled and looked at me through my visior. I saw worry and sadness.

"Mr, are you here to contain me" She said as I only nodded slowly. She looked down and hugged me tightly. "I don't want the bad men to hurt me anymore" She said which caught my attention. From what I know the scientists experiment on the SCP. I grip the girl tightly and hugged her back. I felt her relax in my arms before I heard her breathing slow down, She was asleep. I grab my gun and stood up with the girl in my arms. I step over the D-Classes bodys and out the doorway I came from. Unknown to me, I was being watched by a computer from the camera's. I continued to walk down the hall with the girl in my arms before hearing heavy footsteps approaching me. I turned around to see another Third wave Ninetails. He raised his rifle at me before he lowered it. He saw the girl in my arms and pointed towards her. I only shrugged. The Third wave sighed and went another way to find some scientists. I continued to walk around before finding at wooden door. I raised my eyebrow and looked at the girl. I looked at the door again and saw a lock on it. I turned around and left that area. I heard screaming once again. I looked around before finding a room. I opened it to see a few beds and lockers, probably the Securitys bedroom.

I placed the girl down on one of the beds and took off my scarf. I grip it tightly before wrap it around the girls neck. I made sure it was snug, before leaving and heading towards the screaming. As I approached the screaming it stopped. I made it to were the sound lead me which was a closed steel door. I opened the door to see a few bodys of first and second wave Ninetails. I saw a figure standing in the middle of it. It looked like a woman cause of her hour glass figure. I step into the room but it pretty was dark in here. The figure turned around and I saw a white mask. It was the Plague Doctor but I thought it was male? It seems I'm wrong cause I saw some massive bumps on her chest. She was wearing a full black suit along with gloves and a hood to conceal her hair. She tilted her head towards me as I learned to say cautious of these SCP. Even though I have no clue what other SCP were here, the leader did tell us about the deadly ones. This was SCP-49. She walked towards me as I raised my rifle towards her. She stopped and saw the logo on my shoulder. She looked back at me and I saw blue eyes looking at me.

"Ah, your another one of those, who are here to contain me" SCP-49 said. Her voice sounded smooth almost like silk. I looked at 49 and kept my gun trained on her. She continued to look at me. She looked me down and up.

"But you look different then this group, mind telling me?" She asked curiously. I only shook my head. I heard more heavy footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Well take it from here, rookie" Said a ruff voice. I knew it was my commander, so I turned around and walked passed four other Ninetails. I walked back to the barracks for security. but when I opened the door, the little girl was gone, so was my scarf. I shook my head and closed the door. I got my gun ready knowing I had a job to do.

 _Timeskip_

After a few hours we got the SCP back in their cell. We had to leave but a scientist stop our group.

"Um excuse me" The scientists siad. The scientists was female who had a yellow shirt on with brown pants and a white lab coat. The leader of the Wave Three Ninetails looked at her. The scientists spoke to him for a few minutes before I saw him nod. He looked at our group and pointed towards me.

"Jack, get over here" I walked towards me and stood beside him.

"This is our rookie you can have him, but don't kill him" The leader said with a mean voice. The scientists nodded and Jestered me to follow. I looked at the Leader who was walking away with the rest. I decided to follow the scientists which lead me to a chamber, It even had a glass view. The scientists Jestered me towards a computer. I stood next to her and what I saw on the sceen was when I saved the small girl and killed the two D-Classes.

"We know what you did, and were supriseded she didn't attack you" The female scientists said making me narrow my eyes through my visior. She must of sense me looking at her cause he spoke up again. "I want you to go in that chamber and talk to her while we watch" She said as I only went to the door. A male scientists opened the door and I step in the chamber. it was a lit up room which had a bed and a mirror, that was about it. I saw the girl again and I fianlly got a good look at her. she wore a pink and yellow dress with a red scraf wrap around her neck. I walked towards her and she stood up and made her claws extend. She looked at me making her eyes go wide. Her metal handed retract and she ran towards me. She jump in the air and wrap her arms around my neck as she pressed her head against my helmet. I hugged her back, but how did she know it was me? I then remembered I was the only one who added a red fox logo on the right side of my armor. I put my back against the wall and slid to the ground. She continued to hug me as I hug backed. It was a peacful moment before it was ruined by a man speaking.

"Ok, that's enough, break it up" Then two security came in. I looked at them and they froze up for some reason. I let go of the girl but I heard her whisper to me her name.

"My name is sammy, please visit" She then walked over to her bed and layed down. I stood up and walked past the two gaurds. But I felt something warp around my neck. I looked and saw my scarf. I looked back to see Sammy behind me with a smile. She then walked back over to her bed. I smiled and step out of the chamber. I was then bombard by questions for all these diffrent researchers. But I was pulled out of it by the female researcher. She was pulling my hand through the halls before we reached another chamber. She opened it and shoved me inside the room. I tumbled a bit before turning around and banging my fist on the door just as it closed. I turned around to face the same white bird mask I seen before.

SCP-49

She looked at me as I looked at her. She had clamps around her wrist and legs which looked really uncomfortable while a clamp was also around her neck. The clamps were connected to the walls, keeping her still. I looked at her before looking around the room which was a empty metal room and a one way window to my right. I looked at the window and did a Jester saying, what do I do? The speaker in the room came to life making me and 49 wince at the loud sound before it went to the female Scientists voice.

"I'm putting you in here to see what SCP-49 would do" The scientists said as I heard metal hitting metal. I looked over to 49 to see her released of her metal clamps. She was rubbing her neck with right hand before rubbing her wrist that were clamp down. She looked towards me as my eyes stared at her blue eyes. She started to walk towards me slowly. The sound of heels hitting the floor caught my attention. She was wearing boot style heels probably. From what I know, SCP-49 can kill me just by touching me. I took a step back but remember my armor kept me protected from most of the SCP, including 49's touch. She walked closer to me as I looked at the window. If I die then the commander of the third wave won't be happy, so I looked towards SCP-49 to see her grab my helmet which made me stiffen. She pulled it off gently which suprised me a bit at how gentle she was. She hugged my helmet against her chest and looked over my face.

short messy blond hair and teal blue eyes was all she saw. My scarf covered half of my face which me me sigh quietly. But I froze once again when I felt her brush through my messy hair with her gloved hand. I could feel the gazes of many other researchers looking at me and SCP-49 through the one way window. Many thoughts went through my head.

Why wasn't I dead? Why am I not dead? Doesn't her touch kill people? I was confused beyond belief before feeling a gloved hand touch my face. I looked and saw it belongs to 49. She was stroking my face. I quickly grabbed my helmet from her grasp, and put it on, as a blush began to grow on my face. I heard the door open behind me and I quickly spun around and left the chamber as two security gaurd's had their guns trained on SCP-49. I step out as I heard scientists saying stuff towards me but I pushed them aside and went towards the exit gate. But a scientists stop me. she looked more important from her higher up badge on her white test coat.

"You are not going anywhere, your commander said we can use you for a week before we send you back." She said as I crossed my arms. The higher up looked at me which made me look back at her.

"So, head over to SCP-173's Chamber, we have test to run" She said as my hands turned into knuckles. I stomp away making most SCP look at me since some were know as Safe class, meaning they do no harm and they can walk/roll around the facility. I step over a weird looking red blob with eyes as I continued to angrily make my way to SCP-173's chamber.

I finally found the chamber and saw a upper floor with a few gaurds and scientists. There were two gaurds next to the metal door while three D-Classes stood infront of it. I watched as the door opened slowly so I only saw a girl with white hair and in a brown long sleeve shirt that looked big on her, it also had a hoodie, with a brown skirt on her waist.

She didn't move only faced the wall that was on my left. She sat there, she almost looked dead, she was like a statue. A male scientists told the D-Classes to step through the door. They did without a word. The metal door closed behind them. I went up to the second floor and saw a camera view from inside. I stood next to a scientist as we watched what would happen. Suddenly the lights inside flashed and the girl was now facing the D-Classes. The scientists calmly turned on the mic and told the D-Classes not to look away from the female. They lights whent out again and this time I heard a snap. The lights were on again and this time a dead D-class was next to two other D-classes.

The girl stood over the dead corpse before the lights flickered and another snap was heard. I looked at the scientists and saw his neutral face. I knew D-classes were criminals but this was a little to much. The last D-Class didn't blink, only back up into the corner. I saw him slowly close his eyes before they shut. The lights went out and a another snap was heard. I saw the file of the SCP and I picked it up before reading it. Turns out she killed her victim if they look away or blink, she would be right behind them to snap their neck. I put the file down and looked at the screen to see 173 looking at the camera before the lights went out and they turned back on and she was back to stareing at the wall. I blinked as the scientists wrote down some notes.

He looked at me and pointed towards the door. I felt two pairs of hands on my shoulder but I quickly grab them and slammed both figures into the floor. I saw it was SCP security. I only shook my head and walked towards the metal door as the scientists poked one of the security gaurd's only to hear them groan in pain. The scientists hit a button without looking and the metal door opened. showing the girl stareing at the corner. I quickly blinked and she didn't move probably cause others were watching her. I step in and over the D-Boys corpses which I'm now calling them. I walked over to the girl as the door closed behind me. I decided to humor the SCP and sit beside her and stare at the wall. The lights flickered but I didn't move only stare at the wall. I reached forward and tap the metal wall with my gloved finger. I looked towards 173 to see her look at me while still sitting. So all the SCP never seen a third wave Ninetail before?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a knife. The lights flickered and my brain suddenly processed that a cold hand was holding my wrist. I looked at 173 to see her staring at me which made me uncomfortable beyond belief. 173 looked human with her dark green eyes stareing at me through my tinted visor. suddenly the power went out in the room, the Camera turn off along with the light. it was like someone was giving us privacy. I felt movement and looked towards 173 to see her standing up with fluent movement. She started to stretch her body which gave me a great view. She had a hour glass figure with medium size breast and a firm ass. I blushed and looked away when she bent over and made her hands touch her toes which showed off her panties which were light blue. I felt someone sit on my lap and when I looked, I saw 173 on my lap giving me a smile.

I was slightly nervous on why she was on my lap and why was she moving around like a normal person. She reached for my helmet and pulled it off showing half my face. 173 pulled down my scarf now showing my whole face, I saw her blush which suprised me before I could do anything 173 wrap her arms around my neck and brought me into a kiss.

I was shocked, and confused, I wanted to push away but her lips were so soft and her breast pressing against my chest. I slowly closed my eyes and wrap my arms around around 173's waist and kissed her back. I let my hands roam her body as 173 let her hands brush through my hair. The kiss got more tense when I let my tounge drag across her lips asking for entrance. She denied which made me wrap my arms around her and let my hands go down her back and onto her rear. I gave them a light squeeze making 173 moan in the kiss. She must be sensitive for her to moan by me simply grabbing her ass. I tested something and grab a handful of her ass, making 173 moan in the kiss again but more loudly. I took my chance and thrusted my tounge forward. 173's tounge fought for dominance. I won the tounge war and got to explore her mouth. 173 moaned as grab her ass once again. I released the kiss as both me and 173 stared at eachother. As 173 continued to sit on my lap I used my hands to grab both of her breast. Me and her were still fully clothed but that changed quickly. 173 shoved my hands back and started to take off her brown long sleeve shirt. As she got it off I saw she wore no bra. 173 threw her shirt in the corner and leaned forward. I leaned forward aswell and we shared a quick kiss. 173 got off my lap and layed down on the cold metal ground. She shivered so I leaned forward and and gave her a quick kiss again before directing my attention towards her nipples.

The were erected probably from the cold floor. I Lean towards her right breast and gave it a lick making 173 shivered in pleasure. I proceeded to use my left hand and fold her left nipple. I continued to lick her right nipple before putting my whole mouth around her breast. 173 moaned to the ceiling but luckily no one can hear us. I swirled my tounge around her nipple as I pinched her left one. 173 grab a hold of my head and tried to bring me closer. I released 173's breast with a pop and switched giving both equal attention.

 _Third-person POV_

173 continued to moan as Jack continued to suck on her breasts. Jack released her breast as 173 was breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down her face as her body glistened. Jack's eyes roamed her body before look at 173 directly. Jack leaned forward as 173 closed her eyes and leaned forward. Their lips touched and they continued to kiss. 173 put her hand on Jack's armored chest and pushed him off. Jack fell on his back as 173 got up and sat down on his chest. Jack looked at 173 as she traced circles around his armor. She smiled sweetly at him before going down to Jack's pants. She pulled off the armor which wasn't hard and all thats left was his pants. She saw the bulge and rub it through his pants. Jack silently hissed in pleasure at the contact of someone touching his Cock. 173 could't handle it anymore and pulled down Jack's pants along with his boxers. Jack's erection sprang up. 173 stared, as her mouth started to water. Jack looked away emberased. 173 smiled at his action before looking at Jack's cock. It twitch a few times making 173 grip Jack's shaft. Jack's groaned as 173 started to pump her hand around his shaft. pre-Cum leaked out making it easier for 173 to pump him and use his pre-cum for lube. 173 leaned forward and gave Jack's cock a lick. Jack's hand turned into fist as he gritted his teeth trying really hard not to moan.

173 then started to lick his cock from the bottom to the tip. Jack finally broke and groaned loudly. 173 continued to lick Jack's shaft, tasting his pre-cum was heavily to 173 as she fianlly decided to deep throat Jack. Jack's eyes widen in suprise as his back arched. He looked a 173 to see her taking him all in. She didn't once gag. Jack put one hand on 173's head and started to force her down. Jack started to feel something build up as 173 felt Jack's shaft twitch in her mouth. 173 closed her eyes and let Jack dominant her. Jack continued to force 173 down as his climax finally approached. Jack moaned loudly as he shoved 173 down his shaft as he cum down her throat. 173 swallowed all she can before she felt Jack's grip on her hair losen. She looked up to see Jack's head on the floor and looking at the ceiling. 173 crawled up Jack's body as her legs. She reached under her skirt and pulled off her panties. She put them aside and continued to crawl up Jack's body. Jack felt someone crawling up his body. He looked to see, 173 on his chest again. 173 still had her skirt but her panties were already off as she was climbing up Jacks ches.

173 continued to crawl up until she was nearly sitting on his face. Jack saw 173's Sex and blushed. He looked at her and saw the pleading look. Jack only responded with grabbing her legs and forcing her to hover her lower lips over his face. 173 was on her knees as Jack's head was between her legs. 173 started to pleasure herself by touching her now sensitive nipples. 173 moaned before she felt one arm warp around her thighs before a jolt of electricity was shot up her spin. Jack traced his tounge around 173's lower lips as 173 moaned. Jack continued to drag his tounge around her lips before finally decided to put his whole mouth on her lowers lips. Jack shoved his whole face forward. And let his tounge slip in. 173 arched her back as she moaned to the heaven's. Jack swirled his tounge inside of 173 making her moan. Jack grab her ass and continued to roughly eat her out. 173 moaned once again as her inner walls closed in on Jack's tounge. He was then rewarded with a flood of 173's nectar. He lap up the mess while also cleaning the mess in 173 lips. 173 moaned quietly before she flelt Jack get up making her sit on his lap and kiss her. She kissed back before they separated. Jack spun them over so he was on top. He was still erected which made 173's loins burn. Before Jack could do anything 173 wrap her legs around his waist. Jack looked at 173 and only responded with lining himself up before thrusting deep in 173. Both of them moaned in sync as they threw their heads back. Jack then started to thrust in and out of 173 with ease thank to her juices. 173's moans filled the room which only made Jack pick up his pace. Jack grab 173's hands and put them above her head. he never stopped his thrusting as her inner walls felt like a glove on his cock.

 ** _Jack's POV_**

I leaned forward as my hips continued to meet 173's hips. She looked at me with her green eyes as I stared back. I did one big thrust and did it again and again. I started to feel something building up and Started to thrust faster. Me and 173 both moaned. I finally felt my end and 173 must of felt it cause she tighten her legs around me. She looked at me and nodded her head. With one last thrust I came deep inside 173 while looking directly at her. I watched as her eyes dilated before they returned back to the same size which were now glazed over. 173 was taking deep breaths as I was doing the same. 173 was putting on her clothes but I help her put them on. After I finished 173 hugged me before kissing my helmet. I put on my clothed and armor as 173 sat back down and it looks like nothing ever happened. The lights turned on and the camera was back online. This only prove my suspicions that someone was helping 173.

The steel door opened and two security gaurds came in with their guns trained on 173. I looked at 173 quickly before stepping out of the cell. And once again I was surrounded by a horde of scientists but they forgot I don't talk at all.

After doing a few hand Jesters telling them that I don't talk, they left me alone. I sighed and looked towards the female Scientists who was showing me around the place. She said, for me to go and rest. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a zone manager card, and started to look around. I finally found the room the scientists told me to head towards. It was a steel door with the SCP logo on it. I swipe the card and the steel door slides open. I step through the doorway and saw a one bed, another door leading to a bathroom. A desk with some tools and finally a drawer with my clothes and armor.

I notice something on the table and saw a Phone on it. I reached into my pock and felt it was empty. I released a harsh breath through my nose, knowing that the scientists did something to my phone. I walked over to the table and picked up my phone. I looked over it to see what they did to it. It was a black phone, which was a samsung 8. It had a slightly curved screen that went down. I turned on my phone and looked through it to see if they added anything. I finally found something.

MalO ver1.0.0

I riased my eyebrow and looked through my phone to find no shortcut to it. I put my left hand on my helmet which was still on my head. What did these cucks add and I wanted

to know, but for now I need some rest. I took off all my armor and clothes before jumping on my bed and falling asleep.


	2. SCP-1471

**_Jack's POV_**

I woke up to a knock at my door. I looked around and did a silent groan. I was still here with with these Crazy people and SCP's. I got up from bed and went towards the bathroom to do my usual routines. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the room before putting on some new clothes, then my armor. My clothes that I wore was a black long sleeve shirt, Black Cargo pants, armored boots and Kevlar gloves. I walked towards the steel door and opened it to see a male scientists waiting. Turns out he wanted me to follow him towards the cafeteria. I nodded and he begins to walk away, I was quick to follow him. As we walked down the halls I saw other big steel doors with other SCP in them. Everything looked the same which made me wonder if anyone has gotten lost before? My train of thought was broken when the smell of food hit my nose. I looked around to see security and scientist all around eating their food. I nodded at the guy who took me to the cafeteria and went to go grab some food. I took hold of a tray and got some eggs, with some bacon and finally some... I found a dispenser of some sort with a key board on it. I set my tray down and looked at the weird looking vending machine. I got curious and started to type something. I felt a ton of eyes on me but I ignored it. I drag my fingers across the screen and finished.

I typed in one of my favorite soda's which was Fanta. I heard something pouring and a white cup was dispensed. I grab the cup and looked in to see the drink I wanted. I put the cup to my lips and took a sip. It tasted like Fanta, it was really fizzy too. I decide not to question how the machine works and sit down with my food and drink. I looked around to see everyone looking at me. I only looked down at my food before lifting up my visor and begin to eat my breakfast. The food was alright, at least it was not cardboard like the MRE I eat during my training for the third wave. After finishing my food I grab my drink and chug it down. The cool drink went down my throat, as I put the cup down and burped a little. I lowered my visor and stood up before leaving. I passed the doorway and into a hallway. I started to walk around aimlessly around the facility before I got call. I reaching into my side pouch which was on my waist. I grab my phone and looked at the call. It was unknown. I answered the call and was not surprised who was calling me.

"Hey! its me the girl who took you to those three SCP, anyways I have another job, just look on your phone and a GPS for this facility should be there to lead you" And with that she hung up. I looked back down at my phone and it took me about a minute before I found the GPS for this fucking Maze. I started to follow the GPS's instruction and after a while of twist and turns I started to feel the urge to punch the guy do designed this place. I finally found my destination. I was in a big open area with a Steel door in front of me. I felt something hit my feet. I looked and saw food. I looked even further behind me to see two security guards behind me before two big steel doors closed behind me. I ran towards the steel door and bang my fist on it. I looked around and finally saw a black window. I flicked off however was watching before looking down at the food. "Sorry about not telling you, but we know you won't do it, we want you to go give this food to SCP 953" I twitched at the women's voice that came from the speakers before grabbing the food that was on a steel tray and walking towards the steel door that was in front of me. The door opened and I step in without hesitation. I looked around to see it was like a Japaneses style place almost like a dojo. I walked around before hearing someone clear their throat. I turned towards the person and nearly dropped the food. It was beautiful women wearing a short red and black Japaneses type of dress that went past her hips a bit, with black socks then went up her thighs. She had pale skin and ebony hair and stunning red eyes. But the weird thing was she had two orange fox ears sticking out of her hair with 9 oranges fox like tails swaying behind her, her hourglass figure... I blinked, realize what I was doing and put the tray of food down on a near by table. The women was still looking at me with curious eyes. I turned around before I felt something sharp on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see the women put her sharp claw like hand on me. She was narrowing her eye at me as I was currently blushing under my helmet which luckily my visor was tinted so she cant see my face plus with a scarf it was nearly impossible to see my face.

"Your not the same people in black in white clothing, and you didn't drop my food and leave, you put it down" She said, Her voice sounded sweet which made my heart flutter a bit but I shook my head and waved her off. She then grip my shoulder even tighter, which didn't penetrate my armor but I felt her gripping my shoulder with a lot of force. I looked at her again and saw she looking over my armor before speaking. "Your different then the rest, your armor looks stronger and your gear looks better then those security guards. She said gesturing towards my weapons. She looked up at me which made me realize, I was taller then her. she let go of my shoulder and grabbed my helmet. She took it off and looked at my face. She the reached up and pushed my red scarf down. I then saw her blush and look away. She went over to her food and sat down. I grab my helmet and put it on. I walked out of the Containment area and the door closed behind me and the other door opened. I step out and I was greeted by the girl scientist. I didn't notice but I finally saw her name on her coat. It was 'Amy"

"Hmmm, that was different, she didn't try to kill you like the others that tried to give her food 10 minutes ago" Amy said making my right eye twitch. She began to write down notes before I saw a wine bottle off to my right making me realize the jackass guards didn't hand me it. I also clenched my fist when I remember 953 telling me the guards just drop her food to the ground like pricks. I walked over to the wine bottle making Amy look at me. I grab the bottle and looked it over. I walked back over to the entrance of 953's cell. Amy didn't say anything just opened the door. I step in and saw 953 lost in space while eating. I slowly walked up to her and place the wine bottle next to her food. She jumped at the thud the bottle made. She looked at the wine before looking at the person who put it there to see me. I saw her blush again and look away. I raised my eyebrow and started to wonder what affects do I have on this girl? I shook my head and walked out of the room and the metal door closed behind me as I walked away. I passed the guards and held myself back from punching them. I continued to walk away before I looked down at my phone to find Sammy's room. I finally found it and started to walk towards it.

I finally found Sammy's room and saw one or two scientist there. I stood in front of the door getting their attention. One of them knew me and opened the door for me as I step in. I looked around the room and found Sammy drawing on the floor and I walked up to her. She heard my heavy footsteps and looked behind her and smiled. She got to her feet and hugged me. I hugged back before feeling Sammy pulling me towards her drawing. She picked it put and showed me. It was half done but it looked like a professional artist just drew this. I was me in my armor with all my weapons and Sammy was on my shoulders. We were both on a hill looking at a sunset. I was surprised and gave Sammy a thumb up. She smiled and put the paper down. She handed me a blank piece of paper and pointed at me. So she wanted me to draw. I nodded and grab a pencil. I thought over my Idea before one of them made me nod my head. I looked down at the piece of paper and started to draw.

 ** _Third-person POV_**

The two scientist watched at Sammy and Jack interact with each other. One of them was writing down notes as the other watch with curious eyes.

"This is New, we never seen 191 act this way only to the third wave Ninetails" Said the scientists Writing down notes. The one who is watching looked at him.

"Third Wave? I thought there was only two" The one watching said before looking at the Duo draw. The one writing chuckled and went over to a cabinet and pulled out a file. He walked back over to the other scientists and handed him the file. It was Labeled, 'Third Wave'

"The Third Wave are a group of professionals Ninetails with the best armor and gear, They only come out if the Security and the other two waves can't handle it or they died" The scientists said simply as he walked away, while the other one was looking down at the file. He opened the file and skimmed through it, He saw the armor they wear which is what Jack was wearing but without the scarf, then he saw their equipment. As the scientists went over the Third wave another Idea came to mind.

"I wonder what SCP 053 would do" He said before closing the file and putting it away. He walked towards the steel door and opened it. Sammy looked at the scientists and waved. The scientists waved back and walked over to Sammy. "Hello Sammy, how are you and the Ninetails doing" The scientists asked. Sammy smiled and pointed towards Jack who was looking at them.

"We are Doing great Max, I asked him to draw with me" Sammy said with a smile a the scientists named Max smiled back before looking at Jack.

"I believe you never told us your name, mind telling us." Jack nodded and pulled out his key card, which was a 5O Card. Max grab it and looked it over.

"Your name is Jack and by handing me this I guess you are a mute" Max said as Jack nodded his head. Max gave Jack his card back and looked at Sammy's picture. He heard a pencil being put down and looked at Jack to see him looking at his drawing. It was nearly the same thing as Sammy but it was all in pencil. stood up and keeled next to Max who was beside Sammy. Sammy looked over the picture and smiled. Jack smiled under his helmet and folded up the picture before putting it in his waist pouch. "Ok, now this is done with, would you two like to meet Sally, also know as SCP 053" Max said as Sammy was hoping around in joy to see Sally again. Max smiled and was about to leave the room but saw Sammy trying to climb Jack who is trying to get her off. Jack then gave up and Sammy was on his shoulders. Jack grabbed her legs to make sure she doesn't fall off. Max left a note telling anyone that 191 is going to 053 with a scientist and a Ninetails.

After a while of walking the trio finally made it to the next containment. There was another scientists and Max told him to open the door. The scientists tense when he saw 191 on Jack's shoulders but he still open the door. Jack and Max step through and their ears were filled with a nameless tune. They saw a girl in a flower dress siting on the ground playing with her brown hair that went to her mid back. Sammy Jumped off Jack's shoulders and ran over to Sally. Sally turned around and got to her feet. Both girls gave each other a hug. Sally saw Max and ran over to him before giving him a hug as well. Jack smiled but felt Sammy pulling him towards Sally.

"Sally, this is Jack, he is new around here and-"

"He looks like one of those ninetails Guards" Sally said interrupting Sammy. Jack only nodded as Sally looked at Jack before she walked up to him and hugged him. "But that is ok, you seem nice" Sally said as Jack pat Sally's head.

Jack was walking around the facility after, Playing with Sally and Sammy he had to return Sally and Max had some work to do. Jack continued to walk around before bumping into Amy who wasn't paying attention.

"Oh sorry Jack, did not see you there" And with that she left. I raised my eyebrow wonder how she knew my name. I then smack my head forgetting she went over my phone. Speaking of phone it went off. I looked and saw another unknown has texted me. I looked and saw it was a photo of Sammy drawing. Sammy looked like she didn't notice someone took a picture. I started to type something but stopped when another photo was sent and it was me looking down at my phone. I spun around to see nobody there. I narrowed my eyes before remembering the app Amy put in my phone. I search for it and tried to delete it but could't. I sighed and looked around before my phone went off again. I looked and saw my room with a little text on it that said. "Nice room" I took off hopeing to catch this person. I found my room and opened it with my 05 card and looked around. My room was dark but I could still see. I looked around my room before feeling some furry and soft warp around me. I spun around to see a humanoid creature with black fur and a white mask. This creature had a female hourglass figure with a large chest and a plump rear. I then remembered reading over the files of all the SCP and I remember one of them, this was 1471. 1471 almost looked like a dog but had a humanoid figure and wore a white mask with full white eyes.

For some reason 1471 wasn't moving only had her arms wrap around my neck. I don't know why I was calm about this but then 1471 drop her arms to the side and step around me before walking to the bed. I saw her hips sway left and right making her ass jiggle with every step. 1471 sat on my bed and spread her legs, showing off her pussy. I felt my pants getting small but I shook my head. What is wrong with me, is it because my girlfriend broke up with me and I was feeling lonely. I had no clue what was going on or why these girls chose me. God I hope there is at least one guy SCP around here. I walked towards 1471. I stood in between her legs. I took notice that I was also taller then her by like 6 inches. 1471 traced her body with one finger before looking at me. She lay down on my bed as I decided to join along cause what do I have to lose. 1471 grab my helmet and threw it to the side. 1471 pulled off my scarf and put it on the table. I decided to help and pull off my armor. After getting off my armor. I was now only in a black long sleeve shirt and long black pants. 1471 warp her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss. The kiss was strange but at the same time nice. I kissed back and wrap my arms around her waist. I reached down and picked up 1471. She wrap her legs around my waist as we continued to kiss. 1471 let her long tongue enter my mouth, I tried to fight back but failed. Her long tounge explored my mouth as I squeeze her ass. 1471 one moaned in the kiss as I turned around and sat on the bed as 1471 sat on my lap. The need for oxygen was need and we soon separated. I was still wondering why most of these girls wanted to have sex with me but I wasn't going to complaining.

I started to take off my pants, along with my underwear. 1471 started to take off my shirt, after getting it off she tossed it with the rest of my clothes. 1471 was now sitting on my cock which made her rub it with her slit. I groaned as 1471 cpcontinued to rub her pussy up and down my shaft. I had enough and stood up, I turned around and threw 1471 on the bed. I quickly jump on her and pinned her arms to the bed. 1471 looked at me as I looked at her. 1471 warp her legs around my waist as I position myself at her entrance. I pressed my helmet against her pussy and looked at her. She only warp her legs tightly around me. I thrusted in as I groaned and 1471 arched her back. I grab her hips and started to pound into 1471's pussy. The feeling was great, she felt tight and the sound of wet fur smacking against skin only made me want to go faster. 1471 warp her arms around my neck and brought me into another kiss. I kissed back as I continued to thrust into 1471. We released the kiss while taking deep breaths. 1471 had her tounge out with a pink hue spread across her bone like mask. I continued to thrust in 1471 with no problems. 1471 flip us over so she was on top. She started to bounce up and down my shaft while her claw like hands were on my chest. I set my hands in her hips to keep her steady. I timed with her bouncing and my thrusting giving us more pleasure. 1471 looked down at me as I looked up at her. She continued to bounce up and down, I felt myself getting closer to Climax. I let go of 1471's hip and grabbed her wrist that were on my chest. I groaned out loud as I felt 1471's body shake violently. She suddenly stopped bouncing but I didn't stop my thrusting. I grab her hips again pound away. I felt 1471's walls close on my cock, pushing me over the limit. I did one final thrust and emptied myself into 1471. After I calmmed down I looked at 1471 only for her to fall on my chest. She had her eyes closed with a bliss look on her face. Her fur felt wet against my skin. I was tired aswell and stood up while holding 1471 who was leaning on my chest. I walked to the side of the bed and slid in with me still deep inside 1471. I warp my arms around her as I lifted my blanket over us. I felt 1471 snuggle against my chest. I rubbed her back as I brushed my hands through her fur. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I woke up to a knock at my door. I looked down at my chest to see 1471 still here and asleep. I panicked and pulled out of her slowly to not wake her up. I stood up and ran towards the bathroom to clean myself. I brushed my teeth and walked back in the room. It smelt like wet dog and sex. I grab a near by spray can started to spray around the room like a mad man. After I smelt the air and nodded my head I put on some clothes then my armor. I slip on my helmet before feeling a pair of arms warp around me. I looked behind me to see 1471 with a smile on her face. She nuzzled my back before walking over to my phone. I saw her sway her hips making me stare. I looked up at her to see her wink at me before she turned into pixels and went into my phone.

I walked over to my phone and smiled as I fixed my scarf. I put my phone away and walked towards the door. I opened the door to see Amy, standing there with a notepad on her hands. She looked at me and smiled. She jester for me to follow. I step out of my room and followed Amy. We walked down the halls silently with the sound of Amy scribbling before it stopped and she looked at me.

"We are going to see another SCP, let me warn you, she is very dangerous" Amy said as I nodded my head. We entered at room with a pair of window looking at a pool of green liquid. Amy looked at the other researchers and nodded her head towards them. They looked afraid but did it anyway. The green liquid started to drain out of the room leaving a green figure on the floor. She had huge breast with a big ass. She look like she can stand a bit taller then me and had a mask similar to 1471 but it was a bit darker color. The SCP looked at the window making me see her green eyes that glowed. she had a tail which moved a little. her skin was dark green with a lighter green on her chest and going down, between her legs. She had feet with claws at the end, her hand also had claws. She had green fur that surrounded her head and a bit of green at the end of her tail. She looked like a human/reptile but more animal or creature. Amy looked at me and spoke in a dramatic voice. "Jack, meet SCP 682"


	3. SCP-939

Jack's POV

After Amy told me I had to come back after a hour so I can go in the cell and greet 682. I nearly had a heart attack, I was so dead. 682, killed anyone that step into her cell. So I was not looking forward this. I was walking around the SCP facility before nearly tripping over a small Red Fox. I looked down at the Fox as it stared back up at me. It eyes were blue which really stood out. I reached forward and pat the fox on the head. The fox froze before leaned towards my hand as I continued to pet its soft red fur. I got on one knee and the fox jumped up on my chest and started to lick my visor. I smiled and scracth the fox behind the ear. I saw a collar on the fox and it said "Ember" I guessed it was a female, but when I turned it over it had writing on it that said, "SCP-2134" I blinked and looked at the fox and started to wonder what made her an SCP.

The fox, now named Ember, looked at me as I stop petting her. I looked at the time to see I have thirty minutes to live before I go into 682's cell. I turned around and continued to walk but heard the clang of Embers collar close behind me. I looked to see the small fox is starting to follow me. I tried to stop her from following me but, she continued to follow me throughout the facility. Some guards watched with amusement as a Third Wave Ninetails tried to stop a fox from following him.

I finally gave up and went to my room for the last few minutes of my life. Ember, continued to follow me as I walked towards my room. I then felt Ember rubbing her head against my hand. I started to pet her as I faced my Room. I opened the door and step in, soon followed by the fox. I sat down on my bed as Ember sat on her hunches and stared at me.

I was getting uncomfortable casue of Embers, blue eyes which felt like they were about to peirce right through me. I shuffled around before feeling my phone Vibrate. I stood up slowly but heard the alarms go off, meaning another containment breach. I launched up to my feet as Ember stood up on all four and looked around. I glanced at my phone to see SCP-682 has broken out of her cell. I shivered in fear since I heard she actually killed two Third Wave Ninetails, in a few seconds, what can one Third Wave do?

I ran towards my locker which was next to the door and opened it. I pulled out my lightweight M4 and P250. I ran out my room and down the hall. I heard metal hitting together behind me, meaning Ember was following me. I had my rifle ready with a companion by my side. I continued to run around looking for anyone but found none. I looked at Ember to see her looking straight ahead. Ember then looked around before sniffing the air. She ran forward and I chased after her to see where she will take me. After a while Ember reached the same wooden door I saw before when I first got here. I looked at Ember as she scratched the door with her front right paw. I was about to stop the small fox but I heard footsteps behind me. They sounded calm and not rushed, They sound like heels hitting the ground. I peeked around the corner to see 049 and see was looking right at me. I quickly hid again as the footsteps got closer. I was slightly worried but felt Ember nudge my leg. I look down at her to see her push a blue key with her paw to my feet. I reached down and grab the key. I looked at the wooden door to see a blue lock on it. I looked at Ember but the sound of footsteps got me moving. I walked towards the door and unlocked it with quick haste.

When I first saw this door I was curious on whats inside. I wasn't too scared of 049, I just don't like being near her after she started to touch my face even though her touch kills. I turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Ember ran in as I stood there staring at the open door. It looked like a black abis, almost like a black hole trying pull you in. I looked to where 049 was about to appear but when I did I saw a few things. Some dead looking people, 049, Sammy, who was waving at me and 096 who was looking at me. we all stared as the corpses started to walk towards me. I waved to Sammy before jumping into the black void. It was a quick and painful travel that made my stomach turn. I landed face first into some dirt ground and stayed there. I felt someone sniffing my face making me look up and look directly at Ember who tilted her head at me. I silently groaned before getting to my feet. I felt for my weapons but I didn't feel my M4 on me. I looked around and realized I must of dropped it and didn't notice. I still had my pistol, a gernade and knife. I looked around to see we are in a forest with some thick fog that surronded me and Ember. I looked around and spotted something. I saw a pair of two yellow dots, the outline of the thing dissapeared before I could tell what SCP it was. I looked at Ember to see her facing forward and walking into the fog. I walked beside her as we walking into the thick fog. I continued to look around, getting the feeling were being watched. I saw the pair of yellow eyes again and this time a complete out line. It looked like a person but it looked like a humanoid animal. light purple skin with yellow marks over the person body. Hair that reached there shoulders with two light purple ears sticking out. I looked more closely to see a hourglass figure making my eye twitch. It was another female SCP. I looked at Ember to see she was gone. I looked back at the other scp to see she was gone aswell. I looked around in worry for the fox. I decided to try something to find the small fox but hopefully not get the other SCP'S attention as we'll.

I knew it was a risk but it was one I was willing to take. I will only do this once and I will never do it again. I cleared my throat and cup my hands around my mouth.

"Ember!" I shouted.

Third-person POV

The fox in question had her ears twitch at the voice calling her name. Ember looked behind her to see the Ninetails Guard was gone. Her ears twitch again as the voice said her name again. Ember looked around the dense forest before running towards the guard who gave her the attention she needed and wanted. Everyone in the facility would only kick her away even though she was a safe class. They would still experiment on her which made the fox shiver.

When she was walking around the facility she meet a Ninetails but he looked different then the rest. He had much more bulky armor but it looked very heavy. His weapons looked in pristine condition unlike the other weapons she seen around the Faculty. Ember only brushed him aside thinking it was another Ninetails about to leave. She looked down at the ground but didn't realize the Ninetails was heading her way. The Ninetails nearly fell and looked at Ember. Ember looked up and stared back. The Ninetails only tilted his head and reached forward. Ember froze up but soon his gloved hand touched her head. Ember started to relax as he pet her head which she always wanted but never got. I mean there were a few D-Class that would be nice and pet her but it was based off the Researchers telling them to do it.

The Ninetails got on one knee and Ember took her chance and jump on his chest and began to lick his tinted Visor. The Ninetails started to pet her head again and scratch behind her ear. Ember almost wanted to snuggle her head against his chest and stay there. it felt nice and she felt wanted. she then felt him grab her collar and look at her name before flipping it over. He pat Ember on the head before standing up. She looked at him as he walked away, not towards the exit but were the guards slept. she followed the Ninetails as he kept trying to get her to go away but she never did. He soon gave up and lead Ember towards his room.

Ember, shook her head and continued run through the forest hopeing to find the Ninetails before the other scp does. Ember continued to run through the forest hopeing to find our fellow Ninetails. Ember jumped over a fallen tree before hearing heavy footsteps a little far way but they were quick step meaning that person was running. She ran faster then she ever run before. The trees were blurs as she continued to run, following the footsteps. The footsteps then stop completely. Ember feared the worst and continued to run. She reached the spot where the running stop at, only to see a pistol. She leaned forward and sniffed it. The smell was familiar and she followed the scent to a cave. Her ears limp to the side of her head as she slowly walked into the cave unknow to her she was being watched. Ember continued her way through the dark cave as the sounds of her paws hitting the ground was heard. She then saw a figure at the end of the end of the cave. Her ears perked up as she saw the familiar fox symbol on the persons back. Ember quickly ran towards the Ninetails and tackled him to the ground. The Ninetails, turned around to see Ember's blue eyes. The Ninetails sighed and got up after Ember was done licking his Visor. The Ninetails got on one knee and wrap his arms around Ember's neck and hugged her. Ember put her head on the Ninetails shoulder and savoured his warm body pressing against hers. It made her happy to know this person was treating her nice.

The hug lasted a while since Jack, was really worried. He never had a pet but always wanted one. Now Ember will keep him companion around the facility whenever he can't visit Sammy. Jack released the hug from Ember as she landed back on her paws. Jack felt light headed and sat down next to a wall. He was tried from screaming and running around to look for Ember. Jack felt something warm against him and when he looked Ember was laying beside him, on his right with her head on his lap. Jack smiled under his helmet and put his right hand on her head before leaning back and closing his eyes. Meanwhile Ember was watching Jack sleep. Jack made her feel needed and she never wanted him to leave her or Die. Ember then remembered her little secret she didn't show the reasearchers. She was able to understand human language while also able to turn into an Anthro verison of her self. Ember lips curled up when an Idea formed in her head. She will try the plan later, now she needs some sleep.

Ember woke up first and stood up and started streching her stiff limbs. Ember looked at Jack and felt her body transform. Ember started to stand on her legs as her front paws turned into hands but still had her claws. Embers body started to change shape and took a more female shape. After the transformation was done Ember looked down at herself to see her Dark red furry body which was now human that had a hourglass figure with a toned stomach as her back legs got longer. Ember was now a Female Humanoid, Dark red fox. Ember shivered as a cold breeze blew by. She covered her medium size breast as he nipples were erected. her fluffy tail that had a bit of black at the tip, went past her knees that swayed left in right, calmly. Her blue eyes looked at Jack, who was still asleep. Ember, step forward but stumbled. She hasn't turned into this form for a while because she didn't not want the scientists to see this form so they can experiment on her. Ember decided to train herself so she can get better in this form. Ember turned around and tried to walk out of the cave. She finally got out and looked around the forest that still had a dense fog. Ember took a deep breath and walk into the forest.

After a few minutes Jack woke up he went to pet Ember but he didn't feel her soft fur, only cold stone. Jack looked and saw Ember gone. Jack slowly stood up, still not entirely awake. Jack strech his limbs and looked around. He nodded his head and went towards the entrance of the Cave. Jack looked left and right as the forest was very silent. Jack felt for the blue key and he found it in his pocket. He went for his pistol but there was no pistol. Jack silently sighed and took one last look around before running into the forest. Jack continued to run around the forest before finding another wooden door. He slowed his run to a jog and stood in front of the door. He shook his head, he was not leaving Ember. Jack turned around but saw a pair of yellow eyes watching him. Jack was now thinking Ember can handle herself. But Jack felt something hit his leg. He looked down to see Ember looking up at him. Jack spun around and pulled out the blue key. He unlocked the door and ran through soon followed by Ember.

Jack flew out of the black abis and hit the ground as Ember landed on his back gracefully. Jack got up as Ember steps off him. They both looked around to see they were back in the facility. Jack heard gunshots in the distance and he walked towards the sound. Ember followed, she start to prance around Jack making him smile. Jack was now in front of a metal door. Jack opened it and found SCP 049 cuffed and surrounded by Normal Ninetails. Some Ninetails looked before focusing back on the Plague Doctor. Jack step in, as Ember stood beside him. Jack looked down at Ember before he heard the Normal Ninetails move the plauge doctor away. One of the Ninetails came up to Jack. He looked like a higher rank based off his gear. He now stood infront of Jack and looked him over.

"What is a Third Wave, doing here? We can handle this" He asked. Jack shrugged making the higher up looked down to see Ember. He pulled out his pistol and aimmed at her. Jack was quick and knock the gun out of his hands. The higher up was about to shout but Jack pushed him back and picked up Ember. She wasn't too big so she was easy to carry. The higher up started to shout at Jack, say how he is a commander and should respect him. But, Jack saw something behind the higher up.

SCP-173

Jack's POV

173 walked out of a hallway behind the Higher up and calmly walked up behind him. I blinked and heard a crack next. The Higher up had his head doing a full 180 and was looking directly as 173 as a horrified look was on his face. He fell forward dead as his head face the ceiling, I didn't care what happened to him, he was a dick anyways. 173 walked up to me and kissed my visor before lifting it up and pushed up the bottom of my ski mask, then she kissed me on the lips. I kissed back after a few more second she pushed away and gave me a wink then walked away. I watched as she walked away giving me a show. I pulled down my ski mask then visor before looking ahead and spotting another elevator that was leading down. If I remember correctly there wasn't another elevator that was leading down to a room with no danger. I looked at Ember to see she was gone. I looked around for her but could't find her, probably went somewhere safe. I looked at the door and decided. I clicked on the button and the elevator opened. I step in and looked at the buttons. There were only two. One had the up arrow which was grey the other was a down arrow which was lite up. I pressed the down arrow and waited as the elevator took me somewhere. After a few more seconds the elevator opened. It was an open room. There was no exit or entrance. The only exit was the elevator. It was kind of dark but there was still lights.

I looked around the room to see a few boxes. This room didn't feel right, something was wrong. I looked left and right before hearing a voice.

"Please, someone help me" The voice sounded female. She sounded scared. I pulled out my knife and cautiously walked around the room. The voice got closer when I approached another door. I reached for the knob and slowly opened the door. I looked inside to see it was pitch black. I look around the dark room to see movement. It looked human and looked female too. The figure looked at me and spoke.

"Oh, thank you" Before I could approach the female, she rushed towards me and tackled me back in the dimly lit room. I shook my head and looked at the figure. My breath hitched at what I saw. It looked female but the head looked like a head of a dog but with no eyes, a bit mouth with sharp teeth. I looked down the things figure to see smooth red skin, female hourglass body with large mounds on its chest and a huge ass that had a long red tail. The entire thing was red. I went through my brain trying to find this SCP and I finally found it. This was SCP 939. They were know to lure unexpected people to them with their voice inpresination and kill them. I looked at 939 to see she was looking at me or I think she was, she had no eyes, She had her claw, like hands on my chest while she sat on my waist. I remember 939 can't see me but she can see me if I only move.

939 leaned forward as I tried to make myself go deeper into the ground to keep as much distance from 939 and me. 939 growled and grip my chest armor. She then ripped it off before She went for my legs and tore off that armor too. I took my chance and kicked 939 in the stomach. 939 skid back and I got up and ran for the elevator. I was a lot more faster without my armor. I was about 5 feet away from the elevator before something grab my ankle. I fell on my stomach and was dragged away from the elevator. I was then turned over to face 939 again. She put her claws on my chest and startrd to trace circles on then making me think she was going to slice me open. But, all she really did was pull off my shirt very forcefully. She threw the shirt aside and grab my pants. I stop her from pulling my pants down. I had to admit this was turning me on but I had to stop this.

939 looked up at me as I looked back. 939 let go of my pants and crawled up my body. She then put her legs between my head. I looked up at her slit snd felt 939 grab my hair which hurt, cause a bit of her claws cut into my scalpe. She brought my head towards her lowers lips. She then shoved my head forward and forced me to lick her. I grab both of her ass cheeks and squeezed them. I started with dragging up tounge up her southern lips, making 939 buck her hips. I gave her ass a smack making the sound echo around the room and for her ass to jiggle. I dragged my tounge up her clit one more time before thrusting it forward catching her off guard. She arched her back as my tounge continued to dart in and out of her dripping wet pussy, For some reason she tasted like cherrys. I continued to dart my tounge in and out before feeling her walls tightly close on my tounge and a spray of liquid entered my open mouth. I swallowed everything and started to take a deep breath as 939 let me go. She fell back onto my lap as her stomach rised and fall every second. 939 continued to look at me as she leaned back. 939 started to scoot herself in between my legs.

939 gripped my pants, trying to tell me something. I looked at her as she pulled off my pants along with my underwear. My cock sprang up pointing towards the roof. 939 stared at it as she made one of her hands to go in between her legs and start pleasuring herself. I sat up and warp my arms around her waist, bringing her closer. 939 was now sitting on my cock and she started to move her hips up and down. I groaned as her pussy rub againts my dick. I felt her wet cunt, cover my cock as I grip her waist. I lifted 939 into the air and aimed my cock towards her pussy. 939 looked at me before I brought her back down very harshly. 939 threw her head and as her chest shot towards my face. 939 leaned forward and pushed me to the ground. She got on her knees and put her claws on my chest. She brought her ass up leaving only the tip inside her pussy before coming back down. 939's breast jiggled along with her ass. 939 continued to do this making me groan a few times. 939 fell forward and pushed her chest against mine and started to pick up her pace as the sound of skin slapping against bounced around the room. I brought 939 up making her slow down but I warp my arms around her back and kept her there. I looked at the two jigs that were now in my face. I started sucking on 939's left boob as I started pounding away into 939. I bit down on hee nipple before switching and give the other boob the same attention. This continued before I brought her down one last time and I felt her walls close around my dick, squeezing it in a almost pain way. I grunted as 939's juices hit my waist. 939 sat up on my waist. 939 tried to get up but I grab her waist and slammed her back down on my cock making her freeze up. I grip her hips and started to ferociously smash my hips upward into 939's pussy as the sound of us having sex bounced around the room. I reached towards 939's ass and gave her another slap. 939 only fell back down on my chest as her claws stayed on my six pack. I went down her ass and under her tail to feel her tight asshole. I started to put pressure with my finger making 939 look behind her to see my hand under her tail, Before she knew it my finger entered her ass. 939 gripped my shoulders as I used the firm grip I had in her ass and started to pick up my pace where my hips were nearly a blur. I felt something coming and something big. I shoved another finger into her ass as 939 was fully on my chest, her chest pressing against mine as her arms stopped working. I brought 939 down one last time as I came deep inside her. 939 broke and cummed once again on my lap. 939 slowly sat up again.

She then stood up and wobbled over to a big box. She turned around and leaned her back against the box. 939 raised her right hand and did a come here motion with her finger, Making me up and walked over to 939. She put one of her claws on her breast and started to play with them as I grip both sides of her wide waist before shoving her against the wall roughly. I let my left hand reach down to her leg and lift it up so I was able to see 939's wet pussy. I pressed my dick against her pussy and intersted myself in. 939 set her right hand on my should as the other was keeping her up on the box as I started to thrust forward. I step forward making our body's press together as I continued to thrust in 939's which started to squrit out some of my essence with each thrust. I used my other hand and lifted 939's other leg and pulled her up off the floor. I pushed her back against the wall as her legs warp around my waist. I let go of her legs and wrap my arms around her back after I back away from the box holding 939 up. I started to recklessly thrust into 939 before feeling my end get closer. I did one last thrust and stared to cum in 939's pussy. Most of my essence spilled out before I thrusted a few more times making me dump more of my cum into 939. 939 shook uncontrollably before she went limp in my arms. I felt her body moving so I walked over to a wall and pulled my dick out from her pussy. Making my cum spill out. I placed 939 down on the ground and turned around to leave but stop to look at 939. I shook my head and put on all my armor and clothes. I step back into the elevator but stop again when I saw 939 looking towards me. She slowly raised her arm before it went limp. I sighed once again knowing I can't leave this scp here. I walked towards 939 and was about to pick her up but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. She warp her arms around my body as pressed her head against my chest. I had to agree with 939 I was also tired. I looked at the elevator but shook my head know 682 can wait.

I leaned my head againsts the wall and started to close my eyes. Unknown that to me that a small little fox was watching me.


	4. Ember

Jack woke up to something touching his crotch. He looked down to see 939 stroke his crotch but Jack could tell she was asleep. Jack gently pushed 939 aside and stood up as 939 shivered. Jacked looked around before finding a big tarp. He walked over to it and grab it. He turned around and walked towards 939 and covered her in the tarp. 939 grip the tarp and snuggled up tightly under the covers. Jack spun around and entered the elevator. He pressed the arrow that was pointing up and waited. Jack looked down at his armor and started to adjust it, making it more comfortable to wear.

The elevator opened showing body's of other Ninetails, some were even third wave. Jack cautiously walked over to a fellow third wave while looking around for any SCP tbat are near by. He looked and the Third Wave was barely alive. The Third wave looked up at Jack as he kneeled infront of the downed Ninetails. The Third Wave placed his bloody hand on Jack's shoulder and spoke.

"Watch out for SCP-682" The Third Wave said as he handed Jack a shotgun, which was a Spas-12. The Third wave's hand went limp leaving a bloody hand print on Jack's armor. Jack lifted the visor to the Third Waves helmet and closed his eyes. Jack did a silent prayer before grab the pistol on the Third Waves hip which was a desert eagle. Jack garb some ammo off the body's, before he left he grab a M4 Carbin off another body. He put the rifle on his back and held his shotgun tightly. Jack felt someone was behind him he spun quickly and his shotgun only to see Amy who was covered in blood and a traumatized look on her face. Jack lowered his shotgun as Amy ran up to him and hugged in a near death grip as if she never wanted to lose Jack from sight. She didn't say anything, and Jack knew she won't be able to sleep for a few days or weeks.

Jack let Amy hug him before hearing more footsteps behind him. Jack looked behind him to see SCP-096. The SCP looked up but Jack quickly looked away. Amy didn't move as she continued to press her chest against his. Jack started to walk backwards with Amy following his lead. Jack closed my eye's and continued to walk backwards. He felt his arm graze a doorway. He reached for the button that closes the door and he finally felt it. Jack punched it and hear the door close. He opened my eyes to see a closed steel door infront of him. Jack looked down at Amy to see her shake violently in fear, as a few whimpers were heard from her. Jack pushed Amy back and saw tears stream down her face. She opened her eyes so Jack could see they were red and puffy.

He knew Amy needed some rest and he knew one safe spot, his room. Jack did a follow Jester and Amy only nodded. Jack turned around and started to walk down the hall. The walk was long and no other SCP were sceen thankfully. Jack found the door leading to his room. He pulled out his card and swipe the pad. The steel door opened showing both SCP-173 and SCP-1471, siting on his bed. Both SCPs looked at him and waved happily at him. Jack only step in room, next was Amy who saw both SCPs, her first reaction was confused before having a heart attack. Jack was about to calm her down but she started to scream which made Jack and the other SCPs panic. Jack pulled out his pistol and wacked Amy on the side of her head, not to hard but enough to knock her out. Amy fell to the ground unconscious making everyone in the room sigh. Jack reached down and picked up Amy and placed her on his bed, he set Amy's head on one of his pillows before covering her body with his blanket. After he finished Jack felt both SCPs wrap their arms around his arms. 1471 was hugging his left arm while 173 was hugging his right.

Jack looked at both of them and shook his head, in a way of saying not now. They sighed and let go of him. Jack saw a lollipop in 1471's mouth and got an Idea to satisfie them for now. He tap 1471 on her shoulder who was looking away from Jack. She turn around and Jack brought 1471 into a kiss, stealing her lollipop. 1471 kissed back as 173 watched with a jealous look. As jack seperated from the kiss he tasted 1471's lollipop which was cherry. He looked at 173 and saw she was looking away with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Jack walked over to her as 1471 had a dazed look as she stared at the ceiling. 173 looked behind her to see Jack. She turned to look at him and was suprised to feel his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and wrap her arms around his neck. Jack passed 173 his lollipop which she happily took. Jack gently pushed 173 back and left the room. 173 had a pleased look and when she looked over to 1471 she was tackled to the floor by the SCP. 1471 looked down at 173 and leaned forward. 1471 theb kissed 173. 173 was slightly confused and aroused by this and started to kiss back. 1471 used her tounge to reach for the lollipop but 173 got her arms free and brought 1471's body closer to hers and continued to kiss her while passing off the candy that was in her mouth. 1471 started to enjoy this a lot more but she wish Jack could join them, when she got the candy in her mouth she spat it into a neaby trash bin and kissed 173 again, letting the leftover flavor of the lollipop travel around in both of their mouths as they continued to swap saliva. 1471 used her hands and let then roam 173's body. 173 shivered slightly as 1471 used her right hand and let it trave past 173's and towards her pussy.

Jack, felt like he should go back and he might see something he would really want to be part of. Jack held his shotgun tightly as he walked down the metal hall. The air felt warm and the armor felt uncomfortable to wear. Jack took a deep breath to calm his nerves, the only thing he could hear was his footsteps hitting the metal ground before hearing a large thud and a lot of gunshots. Jack started to pick up his slow walk into a Jog. His feet hitting the metal floor with every step echo into Jack's ears while he also heard the sound of his own heart beat. He had a feeling that the next SCP he will meet is 682 and he is definitely not looking forward to meeting her. Jack reached a steel door at the end of the hall and opened it with his card. As soon as he opened it a second Wave Ninetails flew across the doorway making Jack blink. Jack looked to where the Ninetails went only to see blood on the wall while the Ninetails was on the floor with dull and lifeless eyes. Jack step into the room and looked to his left to see another fellow Ninetails get ripped open down the middle by SCP-682. She was surronded by many body's of Ninetails most were First and Second wave while Jack only saw two Third Waves. Jack knew this was the end but he had to try and do something.

682 looked at him making him freeze up but he shook his head and started to clear his thoughts. 682 got on her hands and charged forward. Jack was quick to roll out of the way but was smacked by 682's tail. Jack skid back and knew nothing could kill 682 so he had to outsmart her. Jack looked around before spotting a doorway leading to her chamber. Jack looked back at 682 only to be smack across the chest by her claws. Jack's back hit the wall hard then he hear a sickening crunch and a painful feeling on his back. Jack tried to move but felt pain shoot up his body. The pain continued to spread across Jacks body as he kept trying to move any part of his body but soon gave up. Jack looked up only to see 682 looking down at him as her shadow cast over him. He tried to move again only to fall on his side. 682 raised her right hand and struck down hitting Jack's armored chest which ripped open with ease. Jack felt blood leave his stomach. He reached for his stomach only to feel his stomach was cut open. Jack coughed up some blood which dampened his scarf while also getting some on his Visor. Jack looked at 682 only to see her riase her claw one more time. Jack closed his eyes as memories of his friends, family flashed through his head. Jack smiled slightly before going limp.

As 682 was about to strike she stop as see SCP-2134, also know as Ember get in her way. Ember pushed her body against the cut open part of Jack's stomach which had some intestines hanging out of his body, getting her fur covered in Jack's blood as she pushed Jack's intestines back into his body. Ember pressed her head against Jack's helmet and try to help him while 682 watched. She then saw tears leave Embers eyes as she continued to try and help Jack who was not responding to her nudges. Ember gave up and wrap herself around Jack's neck like a scarf. 682 started to feel bad, she knew about Ember and her situation and It seems 682 took it away from the little fox. Killing this Ninetails that Ember loved made 682 feel guilty as she looked down at the ground as Ember continued to whimper softly as she tighten her grip around Jack's neck.

More Ninetails step into the room with gun trained on 682 but she didn't even move to try and kill them. 682 looked at the other Ninetails and walked towards her chamber without even trying to kill any more Ninetails. All the Ninetails were shocked but that ended quickly when they heard whimpering and looked to see a little fox hugging a Third wave. Everyone acted quickly and picked up the bleeding Ninetails and carryed him to the Medical Center in the facility.

Jack opened his eyes and looked around as saw he was surrounded by a dark mist. Jack continued to look around before his eyes landed on a person in a black cloak. The person lifted his arms showing black kevlar gloves. He pulled the hood down to show his face...mostly mask. It was a black mask with dark Red going down on it like blood. The person lifted both arms and opened his hands. On his left hand it was a glowing orb with a Image on it. The Image was him on a medical bed and a few Ninetails along with Max, who was holding a familiar red pill in his hand. And in the persons right hand was also a orb but had another Image, this Image was his family waving towards him.

"Choose your path" The person said as his voice echo into my ear. Jack looked at the person and walked towards him. He looked towards his family and extended his right arm towards the glowing orb to show his tan skin. He looked towards the other orb and extended it to show his arm was covered in his armor. Jack closed his eyes and finally decided. He looked towards his family and smiled before walking towards the orb with him laying on the medical bed. There was a bright flash as the same voice spoke up again. "Excellent choice" The voice said as Jack turned around to kind of see the person nod at him before dissapearing as the white light got brighter and brighter.

Jack shot up in bed still wearing his armor but felt something fall of his neck and onto his lap. Jack looked down to see Ember with blood covered fur with tears streaming down her face. Before Jack could hug the little fox, Ember started to glow a dark red and started to take form of a humanoid fox. Jack stared in amazement as Ember finished changing as she sat on his lap. Ember currently had her eyes closed before opening them showing her blue eyes and looked directly into Jack's eyes. Jack was beyond shocked but his shock was broken when Ember leaned forward and kissed Jack the lips. Jack getting aroused by this as Ember had her eye's closed while Jack started to close his eyes and kiss back while wrapping his arms around Ember's furry waist. As Ember wrap her arms around Jack's neck. Ember's tail swayed left and right softly as they continued to kiss. Jack started to move his hands around Ember's warm furry body. His hand reached her thighs before going down to her ass and giving them a squeeze. Ember smiled and opened her mouth slightly as Jack did the same. Their tounges traveled out of their mouths to meet each other and start a tounge wrestle to see who will be the winner. They continued to battle for dominance as Jack made his tounge wrap around Ember's making her get closer to Jack and press her nice firm breast against his chest. Jack's erection was pressed against his armor and it was getting painful by the minute. Ember opened her eyes as they seperated from the kiss. She saw the pained and strained look on his face. She grinned already knowing what is wrong. Ember got off of Jack's lap and walked towards the clinic door. She locked it and walked back over to Jack. She grab the armor he was still wearing and started to tug at it.

Jack nodded and started to take off his armor with the help of Ember. After the armor was all of he was in normal clothing. Ember saw the huge bulge in Jack's pants and grab his hand. She pulled him off the bed and too his feet. Jack looked down at his stomach to see no scar anything, he then remembered the image of Max holding a red pill. His train of thought was cut short when his ass hit against the bed. Ember stood infront of Jack and reached down grabbing each side of his pants. Ember looked up at Jack and pullee his pants down along with his boxers making his erection spring out like a steel pole. Ember stared at Jack's long cock as the burning between her legs made her want Jack more. Ember got on her knees as she grabbed Jack's hard cock and started to jerk him off making him ball up his hands as Ember's skilled hand continued to go up and down his dick. Jack leaned back and grip the edge of the medical bed. Ember leaned forward and gave Jack throbing cock a small like making his tightly shut his eye's. Ember processed to drag her tounge up and down Jack's hard cock. The sound of Ember licking Jack pole filled the empty room only for Jack and Ember to hear.

Ember then started to put his shaft into her mouth. She started to go down making Jack grip the bed very tightly. Ember continued to go down taking Jack all in before her nose touched his waist. Ember had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Jack's cock stretch her mouth. He pulled back before coming back down on his shaft. Ember grabbed Jack's legs and started to Bob her head on his cock. Ember and Jack were both enjoying this greatly as Jack used his left hand and blocked oxygen coming from Embers nose which only made her go faster. Jack had one eye open as the other was shut and his breathing was short and rag. Jack let go of Ember nose as she pulled out and started to suck in as much air as she could, But Jack had other plans. He grab both of Ember's fox ears that were on top of her head. Ember looked up at Jack and opened her mouth and let her tounge out. Jack shoved his whole length down her throat making Ember gag at the force thrust. Jack continued to thrust his hips forward making his cock leave and renter Ember's mouth. Ember made her hands that were on Jack's leg fall to her side as Jack face fuck her. Ember had her eyes closed as Jack relentlessly continued to thrust in Ember's mouth. Saliva fell out of the corner of Ember mouth and landed on her body. Her fur was wet from all the sweat and saliva that got on her. After a while Jack started to slow down but Ember felt Jack twitch. She was about to get ready but went wide eye when Jack held her nosed closed again and started thrusting again but with more power. Ember was slowly losing conscious from the lack of air, but Jack let go of her nose letting her breath some new air. But as Ember took a deep breath Jack held her nose closed and thrusted one last time. Ember felt Jack cum down her throat but with the lack of oxygen Ember started to lose consensus as her eye's started to close. She felt Jack pull his cock out of her mouth letting her take huge breaths of air. She looked up at Jack to see he had a worried face which made Ember smile. She stood up and tasted Jack's essence in her mouth. She looked at Jack's dick to see it still standing tall. Jack reached down and made her stand up. She pushed Ember against the bed before.

Ember sat down on the bed as Jack stood infront of her. Jack grab her thighs and started to rub them in a caring way. Ember watched as Jack kneeled infront of her pussy. Jack leaned forward and gave Ember's folds a rough lick making Ember throw her head back. As she reached for and gripped Jacks hair. Jack knew she wanted more so he leaned forward and gave another lick. Jack then lifted his right and and inserted a finger into Ember's wet pussy making Ember buck her hips. Jack inserted another finger and started to to thrust his two fingers in and out of Ember's honey pot. Jack never stop his assault on Ember's pussy. Jack stood up with his finger still in Ember pussy. He looked towards Ember to see her face had the look of bliss on it. She looked at Jack as his fingers continued to jackhammer into her pussy. Jack leaned forward and kiss Ember as she kissed back. Ember then arched her back, still kissing Jack as she cummed over his fingers. Jack didn't stop there, he continued to slam into Ember's pussy reaching every spot he can making Ember's eyes bulge. Jack curled his fingers in Ember's pussy before smashing his fingers one last time making Ember cum again but more violently as her juices got on her fur.

Jack released the kiss and put his dick in between Ember's wet folds that were beginning for Jack's cock to enter them and destroy Ember's pussy. Jack started by grabbing Ember's thighs and rubbing his cock against her fold making her whimper. Jack readjusted his cock and pushed his cock forcefully into Ember's pussy making Ember wrap her legs around his waist never wanting Jack to pull out. Jack started with slow thrusting before picking up his pace. Both had their eyes closed as Ember wrap her arms around Jacks body as he did the same with her. Jack started to slow down and do strong and slow thrust making Ember jump as the suddenly very slow and rough pounding she is getting as Jack's waist hits against hers. Jack tighten his grip and brought Ember close before speeding up his thrusting to where his hips were a blur as Ember's had a face of pure bliss. Jack never stop as Ember felt another build up. She suddenly cummed hard as Ember's mind was blank from the mind blowing orgasm but Jack never stopped his thrusting. He grabbed Ember's ass and lifted her up in the air. Jack felt like he can go forever.

Jack held in the air as he continued to assault her pussy with no remorse which Ember loved. Jack then slammed into Ember's pussy and cummed hard making Ember feel the warm substance in her Pussy. She thought Jack was done but she quickly had another orgasm when Jack slammed into her sopping wet pussy again. Jack was already going at it by destroying Ember's pussy. Ember felt her strength fading as Jack continued. Ember was starting to close hee eyes before feeling another Orgasm making her twitch. As Ember was about to close her Jack hit a certain spot that woke Ember right up. Jack saw this and grinned. He let go of Ember letting her slide down and fall to her knees. She was breathing roughly as her fur looked slick and wet. Ember looked up at Jack as his cum covered cock stood proud and tall and not a single sign of fatigue on Jack's face. Ember shaking tried to stand but her legs gave out and fell to her side. Jack got behind ber and hooked his hand under her leg and lifted it up. He pressed his cock against Ember's pussy and shoved his whole length in making Ember turn around and lool directly at Jack as he looked at her as he thrusted into her pussy which was leaking leaking cum from every thrust Jack did. Jack closed his eyes and started to thrust with more energy and strength. Ember was constantly cumming since Jack kept hitting her special spot with perfect thrusting. Jack felt another climax and empty another one into Ember's pussy. Her pussy was overwhelmed and started to spill out of Ember's pussy and get onto Jack's cock. Ember couldn't move but felt herself being pick up by Jack and carried to bed. She was placed at the edge of the bed with her stomach on the bed and her ass sticking out. She felt Jack press his cock against her tailhole as he gripped her fluffy tail. Ember grabbed the sheets of the bed as Jack thrusted into her tailhole with ease. Ember just passed out right there on the bed. Her breath was rag as her body was worn out. Jack thrusted forward into Ember's ass but stopped when he saw Ember unconscious. He may have over done it thanks to those pills. But When jack looked at Ember he saw that happy smile. He smiled back and climbed in bed with her. Jack hugged Ember with his cock still in her ass. Jack still wanted to give Ember to remember about so he did. Jack thrusted quickly into Embers ass as she arched her back as she cummed over the bed as Jack cummed in her ass. Jack held Ember tightly and closed his eyes happy to know Ember cares about him so much.

 _ **Next up Is SCP-682, there will be more SCPs soon but I need to ask you something, I have no clue how I did on this chapter, It felt rushed, I don't know, tell me what you think.**_


End file.
